The Life Of A Courtesan God
by Panoramic Yaoi Fan
Summary: After Percy loses Annabeth and almost ends his life, he gets a fresh start. He becomes a god but at a price. Read and find out. Main paring:Ares x Percy. Side Parings: Hades x Percy, Apollo x Percy, Dionysous x Percy
1. Chapter 1

The Life Of a Cortesan God

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson Series. I just use them how I see fit.  
>This fanfic contains profanity, yaoi, and incest. Subjects deemed unfavorable by society.<br>If any of this bother you, than just leave and don't even bother reading this fanfic.  
>If you flame this fanfic because you don't like the content presented in it. I shall label you a idiot and move on.<br>May you enjoy this fanfic. Have a nice day. :) Also I accept constructive criticism.

Ch.1: A happy occasion turns into heartache

Percy Jackson and the six prophecised demi gods/goddesses along with the other demigod children from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter; saved the mortal and immortal worlds. Gaea was placed back into slumber( permanently). Those that conspired with her were punished accordingly. A celebration was later thrown on Mount Olymphus to congradulate the successful cooperation between the roman and greek gods/goddesses and their children. A decree was later made and signed; forever uniting the two camps ( unless later changed). This night should've been the best night our young Percy Jackson could have ever experience in his lifetime. However, the Fates had something else instore for our unsuspecting hero.

Percy was having a great time. High on the sugar from carbonating drinks, totally enthralled in the different varieties of ancient greek and roman games. Laughing, so absorbed in this joyous occasion. So absorbed, that he didn't feel that hand that touched his shoulder. The smiling demigod turned away from the equally happy faces, encounter a somber one with a pair of sad gray eyes. Shocked, he stepped away from his friends to give Annabeth his attention.

"Annabeth. . . " He started but stopped.

"Oh Percy . . . I-I'm so s-sorry, I almost got you killed" She sobbed

Percy hugged her " No, it wasn't your fault. You only did what was right"

Annabeth shook her head" What I did was wrong"

" No, you did what was right for your love-" He tried to say but was cut off.

"That just it, I don't love you Percy. I never had. I only went out with because I though you could replace him" She explained.

"By him . . .you mean?" Percy stopped, he couldn't finish the question.

Annabeth nodded, knowing what he meant " Luke"

"Then why?" He questioned.

" I couldn't deal without at first but now I've realised that I _**have **_to let you go or I'll end up killing you" She reasoned.

Percy sighed, now drained and defeated" What are you going to do then?"

Annabeth slightly smiled" Aretmis said that their was always an open spot for me"

Percy looked away.

" Perseus you know I'll always be your friend, right?" She said.

"Yeah sure" was all he said and walked away from her.

For the rest of the night Percy sat on the bench outside the door of Mount Olmphus, waiting to go home.

A/N: I apologize to Percbeth fans. I just don't like this pairing. I tried not to make her into a bitch. Also some things I may change around to benefit this fanfic.  
>Also this is obviously my first fanfic, so any suggestions will be appreciated. And no, telling me it's sucks doesn't benefit my writing in any way.<p> 


	2. Chapter 3

Ch.2: A old life ends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson Series.

Several weeks after the celebration, people began to notice a few changes within Percy. When it wasn't necessary to go outside, he would often be found resident in his cabin.  
>The demigod slowly became less sociable. Most of the time turning down the oppotunity to engage in conversation amongst his friends. To the point where he was basically ignoring his friends. At first this puzzled the other that were his friends or just associates, they knew him well enough to know that his behavior was foreign to his very nature. Nobody could've understood why Percy Jackson was acting this way, until a certain daughter of Athena told the camp of her departure and joining into Artemis's troupe.<p>

After that, those that were friends with and/or knew him; did all that they could to try and console the heartbroken teen.  
>The Stoll brothers gave Percy stolen junk foods that he preferred (blue-berry soda, blue seawater taffy, blue M&amp;Ms, etc). Grover constantly tried to make him laugh. Chiron have him endless advice and one on one sparing sessions. Even Clarisse tried to be nice to him by offering him to help "improve" his battle skills. Needless to say but all their good-hearted attempts were in vain. It caused Percy to go into a worse depression.<p>

To the point that Mr. D even bend the rules to allow Nico di Angelo to acompany the teen, so the kid got monitor his behavior.  
>Sadly since Nico couldn't be around him 247, it was quite easy for the boy to come up with a plan. Without Annabeth, Percy didn't want to stay around the camp any longer.  
>Since it would always remind him of her. And he couldn't stay permanently in the mortal realm. For it would constantly put his mother and step-father in danger.<br>Even living in his father's kingdom wasn't a option. With the constant wars and not being accepted by his father's wife and son. Percy knew it would cause more stress his father didn't need.

Instead the demigod opted for a plan that normally wouldn't ever be contemplated but suited his needs.  
>Drowning was out obviously and he didn't want to burn to death. That would be way too painful. Poisoning himself was too extreme and hanging himself was be deemed cowardly. A stab to the heart would suffice and would even be considered romantic.<br>To those who possessed a twisted sense of love. Yes, a stab to the heart will be a tribute to the one he "loved" dearly.

If your wondering if those two had ever been intimate, the answer is no. All Percy and Annabeth had ever shared were a few passionate kisses and loving embraces.  
>But beyond that, it was strictly pure romance. So why is he acting this way? Simply because he truly does love her but only in a platonic way.<br>It's true that Percy cares for Annabeth and that he would love to make her happy but isn't attracted to her in any physical sense.  
>In fact, he isn't attracted to any girl at all in any physical sense. He had always known that his preferences were more of a masculine nature but never really ponder bout it.<br>So again, why does he want to even kill himself? Only as a result of losing the person that guarded this secret and kept him from getting hurt.  
>By pretending to go along with the serade. But now that person is gone and he is now left to held to his own vices.<p>

Percy waited untill he had the opportunity that he could be alone in his cabin. He wrote a letter to his mother, explaining what he was about to do and why.  
>Afterwards he check all sides of the cabins to make sure the doors were locked. Put on some calming music and got the weapon of choice.<br>Which was a plain but sharp blue colured sheath dagger. At first, he wanted to be either be drunk or high but decided against it.  
>He wanted to be sober as he felt his slip away. With a few cleansing breaths, he removed the daggered from the sheath and began to move it towards his chest.<p>

Just as the blade was about to peirce into Percy chest, someone knocked on his cabin door. Normally, the demigod wouldn't have answer but something in his conscience; convinced him otherwise. He place the dagger on his night stand, shut off the music and headed towards the door.  
>When he opened the door and his eyes widen in shock, for it was the last person he ever wanted to see. Athena stood before him in her human form but was still formerly dressed.<p>

"Persesus Jackson, you are summoned to a meeting with the gods on Mount Olympus"She said, her gray eyes stared at Percy's green one with hardness.  
>Just as he was about to say "no", he stopped himself. He knew that he'd be foolish to refuse the demand of gods; whatever the gods wished, it was done.<br>Instead Percy nodded his head and Athena eyes soften. She snapped her fingers ans they stood right outside the door to Mount Olmpus. Athena, then opens the door and they both stepped inside. Percy eye's widen in shock as he found himself surrounded by god/goddesses of both greeks and romans.


	3. Chapter 4

Ch.3: Gift of the gods

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the P.J.S.  
>An: Sorry for those who are reading this fanfic, Ares and Percy won't be paired until later but they will encounter eachother from time to time. Also there is going to be mpreg(male pregnancy) later on in this fanfic.  
>Also there is going to be mpreg(male pregnancy) later on in this fanfic. I hope you guys still enjoy the story.<p>

" Welcome, Percy Jackson" A somewhat harsh voice spoke. Percy turned and saw Artemis giving him a hard glare, 'though her eyes were filled with a bit of sadness.  
>"Do you know why we summoned you?" She spoke again. It dawned on Percy by what she was asking. He looked up and stare at all the concern faces of the godsgoddesses.  
>" Why?. . ." Was all the demigod could say. " Because we care about you Percy" This came from a much softer and warmer voice. It belonged to Hestia.<br>" We gods cannot truly mend your heart but can give something that would put you at ease" This came from Aphrodite. Percy stared at the love goddess in confusion.  
>She continued" A second chance to become a god". Percy eyes widen at her words. Typically the gods only offered chances like these once, only fool would ever turn them down. This was all too good to be god would ever do something this generous without gain or wanting of something.<p>

" What's the catch?" Percy asked, his voice holding a bit of suspicion. " Insolent boy! Do you understand that you are giving a _**second**_ chance to live among the gods!  
>No one has ever been offered such a gift twice! You should be grateful, the cowardice crime you were about to commit would have thrown you into the fields of Asphodel"<br>Artemis snapped. Percy flinched, she continued" If you wish to be this stubborn then we could let you carry on with what you were previously doing".

He then blushed, ashamed at what he was about to do, had not the wise goddess stopped him. He realised how truly foolish he was and decide to make things right.  
>" You are right, I am deeply...sorry" Percy said, lower his head. " It is all behind us, now lets move on towards the future. Do you Perseus Jackson, wish to become one of the gods?" Athena asked, her voice now lighten but still serious. " Yes" He answered.<br>"

All those who agree on this mattered, raise your hands" This came from Zeus. Every god/goddess raise their hands. "Any that oppose?" He then asked.  
>No one dared raised their hand. " Alright then, Hermes do me the honour and fetch me the cup of life" Zeus commanded.<br>" Yes, my lord" The winged god answered. Within a twinkle of an eye, the cup was within the sky god's hand.

Percy stared at the cup in Zeus's hands. It was of an ancient design but looked new. The design was that of an old fashioned chalice. The cup was pristine white with black handwriting surrounding it. " This cup contains the blood of Chaos, goddess of creation, destruction and confusion. The true "mother" of us all" Zeus explained.  
>" Her blood is able to transform those of mortal or half mortal blood into that of a god. 'Though I warn you the transformation shall be very painful" He added.<br>Percy nodded and Zeus handed him the cup. " You only need a sip of it" He warned, percy obeyed. Percy took a sip of the blood and handed the cup back to Zeus.

He felt the blood fill into his system. The taste, a mixture sweet and bitterness enveloped his tongue.  
>Suddenly all his senses became extremely heighten and then the pain strucked. His body then felt as if it were on fire. Percy then fell to the floor, groaning. His muscles and nerves became very sore. A scream tore out of his throat as his bones began to break. Tears fell from the teen's face as the pain became too overwhelming.<br>Even, the act of thinking was far too much, for it was as if his brain was being constanly hit by a sledge hammer. But then a sense of peace began to spread throughtout the boy. He miraculously was able to turn onto back and look up into the faces of the gods as then began to slip into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 5

Ch.4: A new life begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from P.J.S .

Hope you guys like and the chapter and if you can, please review. I would love to know what you think of the fanfic so far.  
>Thank You and have a wonderful day! :)<p>

Percy groaned, feeling the morning rays of the sun dance upon his face. With a sigh, he opened his eyes to find that he was no longer on Mount Olympus. But, now resident in a large bedroom.

Indeed, the room was quite large. On the far right, there was a iron wrought double door that led to a balcony. Which gave a view of the sea. On the far left, behind the single door was a nicely sized bathroom. Well decorated and had both a hot tub sized lion clawfoot tub and a elaborate shower of equal size.  
>The bedroom itself was luxurious. The walls were the colour of the sea, it's floors was an reflective sand coloured marble texture. The room had furniture of a ancient greek design.<p>

Even the bed that the now god was lying on was extravagant. It was an custom-fit king sized bed. The mattress was made from seafoam( imagine a Tempur-Pedic bed but a millon times better). It was covered with blue bed sheets( made from pure silk), a dark blue bed spread( made from the highest quality of satin) and on top was an variety of normal/bodypillows (made from the purest silk, softest bird's feathers, and the highest thread count).

" Where am I?" Percy wondered out loud; looking around the room. "In your bedroom" Aphrodite answered, appearing out of thin air. She was accompanied by Hestia and Artemis.  
>Percy jumped and stared at all three goddesses. Hestia smiled and made her way over to the young god. She patted his head" How do you feel?"<br>" Like I have a slight hangover" He murmured. Artemis smirked" It shall pass Jackson...or should I say Perseus?" "Percy" he corrected. Artemis shrugged and smiled.  
>The young god shook his head" So what was the price?" All three goddesses looked at each other. Aphrodite decided to speak" Well Percy, you must become. . . a courtesan among the gods".<p>

Percy's eyes widen, he knew what that word meant for he and his mother adored the movie "Moulin Rouge". "A prositute! Your saying I have to become a prostitute! Are you MAD!"  
>He exclaimed. The other Aphrodite and Hestia flinched but Aretmis did not. "Perseus it is not that bad, your not really a prostitute but more of a glorified 'entertainer'" Aretmis explained, her voice was strangely soft and somewhat comforting. " Yeah, that sometimes have sex with my clients" Percy snapped. Hestia stepped in," Sometimes, but you shall be paid. Not all of your clients will want to have sex but will use you as a attendant or "arm candy" as they it call nowadays".<br>" That makes me feel sooo much better" He retorted. He then sighed" So will I be paid in gold drachmas?" Aphrodite shook her head" No, all gods/goddesses are automatically rich, you will be paid in gifts that will suit your needs".

Percy nooded and a thought crossed his mind" Of all people, why would the gods want me?" Aphrodite sighed and ruffled his hair" The male gods were tired of their affairs with the immortal/mortal women and even some immortal/mortal men. They wanted something new and that something was you. I guess that your heroism, loyalty, personalty,  
>and profound beauty was enough for gods to be smitten with you". Percy sighed, this was nothing he could do but to eventually accept it.<p>

" So when do I start this 'job'?" Percy asked. "Not until 'we' finish training you and that won't be for another few millenia" Aphrodite said. "Huh" was his response.  
>" We have to make sure you're ready before you do that. Anyways aren't you curious about where you are and it's location?" She said. Percy, then thought about it and nooded. " This is the master bedroom of the many room you own in this palace that you own. Which sits on the island that was given to you,<br>and is located in the Tyrrhenian Sea, which is next door to the Mediterranean Sea " Hestia said. "So I'm north of Sicily" Percy said.  
>All three goddesses smiled. " Ah, so what is my 'god title' " He asked. " God of hurricanes, storms, and tsunamis. Lord of the south and easten seas. Guide to demigod heroes"<br>Aretmis answered with a smile. Percy smiled" I like it. So when does this training start?". "Whenever you are ready" Hestia grinned. " And who will be teaching me?"  
>He asked. " Why all the major and minor goddesses ofcourse" Aphrodite piped. " Ok, well can we start in a few months. I want to go visit my parents" He said.<br>" Sure, see you later, Perseus" Artremis said and dissapeared. Aphrodite waved and vanished. Hestia hugged percy and bid him a farewell.

With all the three goddesses gone, Percy fell back against his bedsheets. He let out a large groan and wondered what the hell did he got himself into. With a sigh, he rolled over and fell back asleep. 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Vacation with family and friends  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the P.J.S characters, I just use them as I see fit.<p>

A/N: Hey guys sorry I left you in limbo for a while, now I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>I'll try to make a little longer. This fanfic contains Yaoi, Incest, and Profanity.<br>If any of this disturbs you, click the back button and leave. You have been _**warned.**_  
>Reviews and constructive criticism are <em><strong>highly <strong>_appreciated.  
>Have a nice day!<p>

_About two weeks after the three goddesses visited him; Percy went home and spent time with his parents. He explained what had happened to him and what he was going to do before Athena came to stop him. His mother Sally broke down in tears and told Percy that she loved him no matter what he did. Percy truly realizing the foolishness of his attempt suicide; broke down and began to weep. Ashamed at what he almost did and relieved that his mother had accepted him for whom he was. _

_His step-father Paul went and hugged the young god and told him that he loved him as well.  
>After a few minutes of this, they all broke away and began to laugh<em>.  
>"So Percy, do you have your own kingdom or something" asked Paul.<br>"It's more like a palace" _Percy smiled, while wiping his tears_.  
><em>Sally sighed and ruffled her son's hair<em> "So courtesan huh?"

_Percy blushed and nodded._ "Well . . . at least you're not doing drugs and don't have to worry about tuberculosis*" She commented. _This brought a laugh out of the young god and a confused look on his step-father's face. She suddenly clapped her hands together; grabbing Percy's and Paul's attention._ "We're going to the beach!"Sally exclaimed. _Both her son and husband stared at her in confusion. _

"Since our son is a god now and he's _gay _that calls for a celebration" She grinned.  
><em>Paul shook his head, chuckling. Percy smiled, knowing his mother's intentions.<em>  
>"You are <em><strong>not<strong>_ setting me up with anyone _**mother**_" The young god teased.  
><em>His mother gasped and places her hand upon her heart, feigning shock. <em>  
>"Perseus Ulysses* Jackson, how could <em><strong>ever<strong>_ accuse your dear poor mother of such scheming!" _Sally cried, her cheeks tinted pink from suppressed laughter_.

"Mmhm, yeah sure "Percy retorted. "Seriously though since you're going to be put through centuries of training, I think this would be good for a last 'hurrah'" She suggested.  
><em>Both she and Paul stared at each other for a moment, and then nodded in agreement<em>.

"About a week ago, we've been offered by the gods a chance to become 'guardians' to demi-gods/goddesses" She explained. Percy stared at his mother confused. "Zeus said that we'll be turned into minor gods and be allowed to help the both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood deliver the demi god/goddess children safely to them and help find runaways and missing demi-children" Paul said. "At first we didn't want to say yes, knowing we would out you Percy but now. . ." Sally said, curiously


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Celebration on Hudoris beach  
>Disclaimer: I DON'T own <em><strong>any<strong>_ of the P.J.S characters. I just use them for my personal (and your) entertainment.

A/n: I went back to read the previous uploaded chapter and almost fell out my chair, laughing.  
>The chapter uploaded <em><strong>wasn't <strong>_intended to be used but that's okay I can work with this.  
>But don't worry about the other chapter, it was only slightly different with a few changed details; but hey if you guys are happy then I'm happy. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter<br>P.S I went through my email and checked all the followings for this Story and My other " Madararui children are strange creatures". Thank you guys for following and reviewing.

_Percy spent about two months with his parents before he took them to his island, Percinthians.  
>There, they met the nymphs who served him faithfully (and happily too).<br>It took some persuasion of the young god to approve the celebration but the goddesses happily obliged when they heard it would be somewhat held in their honor._

_Of course the guest list was to be much secured. For the goddesses were not fools and knew for a fact that the gods (Roman and Greek); would try and sneak into the party and seduce poor naïve Perseus. Though the goddesses did allow a few gods to attend as long as they had sworn an oath on the river of Styx, that they __**would not touch**__ him. _

_The following gods allowed to go were: Poseidon (obviously), Ares, Hermes, Cupid, Dionysus (that wasn't by choice) and Sanctus- a roman god of trust, honesty, and oaths_. _  
>Of course demi-children (male and female) were allowed to attend as well.<br>Since demi-children powers were no match to a god and therefore not __**one **__demi-god could ever tempt him (without help of course). _

_It took about six weeks to finish planning the party and was held on a Friday night.  
>Percy was nervously pacing around his bedroom as he waited for the first few guests to arrive.<em>

"Master _please _relax" one of his nymph servants pleaded.  
>The young simply ignored her and continue his nervous pace.<br>"Percy, she's right, you know" His mother commented.  
>"But Mom, this party could go <em><strong>horribly <strong>_wrong" Percy ranted.  
>His mother simply rolled her eyes and smiled.<p>

"Oh Percy, nothing will go wrong. You're just overstressing" She chided him.  
>"Oh really? Wouldn't be the first time the gods had broken their promises" He retorted. Sally pondered his commented for a moment and shrugged. "What the worst that could happen?" She questioned. "I could be forced into an orgy" Percy muttered. He then blushed at the thought.<p>

"Well, you can't say it would be _**all **_bad" Sally smiled. "MOTHER_**!**_" Percy exclaimed, shock lack of concern. She laughed; cheeks flushed "What? Let me tell you something. When I got with your father, he was the best I _**ever **_had. I won't lie, I had had some experience but damn did that man knew how to give it. Don't what it is about those gods but they sure can give pleasure. Percy, that man knew how to make me-". "MOM that is something I sooooo did _**not **_want to know" He said, reprimanded his mother.

Sally again laughed and was about to say something else, until a knock was heard at his door.  
>" Come in" Percy half muttered. It was Paul. "You have visitors "He said. The young god sighed and waved them in. Paul stepped aside, Percy turn to look at the visitors and sighed again.<br>It was his three favorite goddesses.

"How is our young god feeling today?" A concern (not really) Aphrodite asked.  
>"Fine, just not trying to kill myself with stress" He muttered, rubbing his temples.<br>" Oh _lighten_ up Jackson, you sound just like Merimnaous*, gods he'd_ always_ whine about _every _little thing and freak out at_ anything_ that could go wrong" Artemis snapped. Aphrodite tsked at her. "Artemis please have a heart, our poor Percy is just a little nervous about the party/guests. Speaking of which, Percy go shower dear and get dressed. Dionysus is _always _early for a party".

Percy nodded and his nymph handmaidens follow him as he exited the room.  
>The three goddesses then gather around Sally. " So…how do you feel about your son's situation" Hestia asked. Sally shrugged" I'm happy that he gets to be with us forever and that he and his father can have a closer relationship but what worries me is that will he be happy? I mean, can I courtesan god find love?" Aphrodite thought for a moment then answered. "Remember the story of Narcissus*?" Sally nodded. "Well if a man can fall in love with himself then there's a chance for our Purseus"<p>

"If I remember correctly, wasn't it _**you **_who made the man fell in love with himself?" Artemis rebutted. The love goddess stuck her tongue at her" No one asked you" Hestia sighed. "I feel like I'm surrounded by children" she muttered. "Says the one who's in a child's form" The other two said in unison and glared at each other. Before all hell broke loose, Percy stepped back into the room fully dressed and ready to go.

All three goddesses stop and stared at him. "Percy, you look _wonderful_. Almost as good as me" Aphrodite smiled. Percy blushed. Artemis walked over towards him and ruffled his hair" Yes, you look quite nice. Now let's get to the beach before Dionysus gets here. I can_ smell_ his drunken ass from a mile away". Percy laughed and all the women (and Paul) made their way to the beach.

_Since the nymphs already set up the party all Percy had to do was greet the guests. The party setting was a luau/greek theme. Lot's of palm tress and large tables of food. Tiki torches, mini Greek monuments surrounded the beach. _

'_Wow the nymphs did a great job' Percy thought. He came out of his thoughts when he saw a beam of light. It looked like a orb of fireworks. Percy quickly moved out way as soon as he realized it was aiming towards him. As soon as the light died down, Percy took a look at who it was. It was Dionysus. Dionysus groaned and slowly got up, he tilted a bit but was able to mostly stand on his feet. It was obvious that the wine god was intoxicated. _

"P-PETER (HIC) JOHNSON!"_ Dionysus slurred loudly. Percy helped him stand more up-right and sighed. "So I guess you went to a party before coming here?"He stated. Dionysus grinned stupidly. "_S-seven_" He hiccupped. Percy mmhmed and lead the wine god to one of the benches and helped him sat down. " Man, today seems like a day for celebrating. This is much better than New Years and Christmas. Speaking of which, Percy reach into my robe; I got something for you" Dionysus smiled. Percy started at him and blushed, hesitating to do what he asked._

_Dionysus laughed" _Oh Percy, don't worry I'm not teasing you. There is an actual gift I want to give you._" Percy's blush deepened and he slowly reached inside Dionysus's robe. He pulled out a nicely sized dark blue wine bottle. " _Open it up and smell the wine_" Dionysus said. Percy did and took the whiff. The wine held a sweet blueberry smell. "_Blueberry wine_?"Percy asked/questioned. Dionysus nodded" _Yup, invented it myself. Take a sip_". Percy did and moaned. "_Mmm. . .this is soooo good_" He groaned and preceded to take another sip. _"Whoa, slow down Percy; that not just a wine, it's also a aphrodiac as well as a minor sedative_" Dionysus warned. _

_Percy spit out the remaining liquid in his mouth. "What_ the hell!? _Why_ would you give me this!? Are you _**trying**_ to rape me Mr.D!?" _Percy muttered, slightly blushing. Dionysus chuckled_" Oh sweet naïve Percy, if I **wanted **to rape you, I _**would**_. No, the wine was suppose to relax you. You seem really tense". Percy face became flushed with deep shades of red. " Yeah and make me horny" He muttered.  
>" Nobody told you to drink more of the wine" <em>Dionysus teased. Percy pouted and Dionysus<em> _laughed_. " By the way, you can call me Dionysus, I_ prefer _you call me by that name. Alright _Perseus_?" _He purred at the last part. Percy blushed and turn away from him._

"More of your guests have arrived. You should tend to them, don't want to come off as rude" _Dionysus playfully scolded. Percy stuck his tongue out at him and walked away towards the other guests. They're waiting was his father Poseidon, Ares, Cupid, and Sancus. _

" Dad!" _Percy cried happily. Poseidon smiled as he wrapped his arm around him and lifted him off the ground_. " Son, how are you?" _He asked. _"I'm fine. Just a little nervous" _Percy sighed._ _Poseidon placed his son on the ground_. "Don't be everything will be fine. I just wished you didn't have to become a god this way" _Poseidon sighed._

"Oh can it fish man. Your guppy of a son will be fine."_ Ares butted in. Both sea gods glared at him. Ares laughed_" Where's the refreshments? I'm parched". _Percy pointed in the direction of the table where the food and drinks were kept. Ares walked passed him (while glancing at the young god unnoticed) and headed towards the refreshment table. _

_Poseidon was about to say something but was interrupted by two other gods. _"Hello Percy Jackson. I am Sanctus. god of trust, honesty, and oaths." _He smiled. Percy stared at him and felt the sudden urge to hug him and call him "cute". For the god looked like an adorable thirteen year old boy scout. Complete with soft curly blond hair, innocent deep blue eyes and a beautiful angelic face along with a smile that could soften the most harden hearts. Percy heart just warmed at the sight of the god. _

_An "mmhm" was voiced and both Percy and Sanctus turned around. Percy gasped at the other god before him. " _Hello Perseus, it's been a pleasure to finally met. Mother has told me a lot about you. I am Cupid, god of desire, affection, and _erotic_ love. I would to have came in my Greek form (Eros) but uh . . . I have (much) less self control in that form" _He grinned._

_Percy was speechless, still mesmerized by his appearance. Cupid was the opposite of Sanctus. He was just as beautiful (tremendously more so), he made up the saying "tall, dark, and handsome." Cupid was much taller than Percy (at least six and a half feet), his complexion was that of a perfect caramel colour, his eyes that of a dark gold. He possessed a body of perfection (lean yet muscular), his lips soft and supple, and baby soft wavy-curly shoulder- length black hair that just begged to be touched. He was man and woman's wet dream. _

_Percy still couldn't speak hopelessly tongue-tied from the living eyegasm that stood before him. _  
>'<em>gods, <em>_**please**__ don't let my erection be noticeable' He prayed/pleaded. Cupid smirked and reached out towards Percy, gently wiping the corner of his mouth. _

"You were drooling" _Cupid smiled. Percy completely embarrassed, he quickly showed the two gods where the refreshments were and excused himself, leaving. _" Ouch" _Cupid muttered, rubbing the leg that Sanctus kicked_. " You were _obviously_ trying to tempt Percy. Don't make me get Horcus, you_ know _he _hates_ **oath breakers** waay _more _than _I do"Sanctus warned with a devious smile. Cupid rolled his eyes and muttered a roman curse at him. Sanctus smiled widely and left, heading to where the refreshments were. _

_After Percy left the two gods, it didn't take long for the other guests to arrive. The party then took off. By the end of the night most of the guests were laying out on the beach. Percy sighed as he sat down next to a dying small bonfire. " _So did you enjoy yourself tonight_?" Hestia murmured. Percy jolted and sheepishly grinned. "_ Yeah but this will be the last time I will have fun" _Percy muttered. Hestia laughed_" Not true, your training will contain all exciting things that you'll be able to do. And you'll come to enjoy your job in time." _Percy sighed loudly and lay down in the sand. " Sweet dreams Percy" Hestia smiled. Percy returned the gesture and fell asleep. _

A/N: Hey guys hoped you enjoy the chapter. I know I could've put more character interaction with Percy but that would've taken me a lot more pages. The next chapter is just a smutty filler chapter so skip it if you want to. Sorry for killing you guys with the insanely long wait.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Bathing in the mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the P.J.S characters except for the O.C's and technically the gods that aren't mention in the series (or movie).

Warning: This chapter contains masturbation and profanity. If this for any reason bothers you, then don't read this chapter or the rest of this fanfic.

Please enjoy and review (constructive criticism is highly appreciated, no flames though).

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Serpent Cat and thank you xXSarcasticAngelXx for keeping me on track. SincerelyYourSecret, thank you the suggestion and I will gladly use for the next couple of chapters.

_ After the beach party, Percy immediately went into his training. The first decades were tough but he had managed. Of course Percy took "vacations". He had attended the marriage of Hazel and Frank, Jason and Paige and even the god ceremony of Nico di Angelo (he was quite happy about that). Eventually a millennium passed and Percy became more comfortable will his role as the "courtesan god". When it neared almost two millennium (two thousand years), He begged the goddesses for "free time", to be able to go somewhere by himself without an escort. The goddesses agreed. Percy was old enough to know how to protect himself and how to handle himself in certain situations. _

_ One morning Percy decided to have his morning shower in the mountains. He heard that there was water in a particular spot was where the original fountain of youth was built from. So Percy grabbed his bathing items: Two blue fluffy towels (One large for his body and a smaller one for his hair), a blue bar of homemade sea soap, and a blue sponge loofah, and two bottles (one for shampoo, the other conditioner) and a blue hair comb. He also brought a carrier bag to carry the items along with a change of clothes. _

_ He had eventually found the particular spot where the waterfall was. He slowly removed his cobalt blue robe and stepped in. Percy closed his eyes and allowed his powers to manipulate the waters. Percy moaned as he felt the warm water engulf him. He picked up his loofah and soap, and then proceeded to bathe. After he had properly cleansed his body; he went on to wash his hair. And when it was washed and properly conditioned, he laid back on the rocks.  
><em> 

"Ah, so the whore god finally shows his presence," Atlas, Titan of endurance and strength. Percy looked up to the where he was. He smiled, before his training; Percy would have got upset and become enraged. Instead he just merely glanced up and smirked at the Titan. Atlas frowned, not finding Percy's reaction amusing. Percy noticing merely grinned. "How does it feel to be trained to become everyone's sex toy?" The titan spat. "Pretty fun actually, I get to travel all over the world; spending time with all the goddesses and doing mostly whatever I want" Percy replied; knowing full well his response pissed him off. Before the titan could see anything Percy dived under and swam towards the titan.

He stood up and allowed his body to expand in height; now he was only a couple of inches shorter than Atlas. The titan jolted (as best he could) and Percy smirked, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Atlas' neck. He stiffened and Percy drew closer to him and leaned into the titan and pressed his lips against his. The titan moaned and Percy smiled against his lips; his hands running through Atlas' hair. Atlas began to kiss more aggressively and Percy obliged.

After a couple of minutes of tongue battles and grinding hips; Percy pulled away from the titan. He looked up and stared into Atlas' eyes, which were filled with intense desire. Percy smiled and leaned into Atlas again, this time allowing his tongue to dance upon the titan's neck. Atlas threw his head back and Percy took the opportunity to bite the tender flesh. The titan groaned and in sexual rage picked up Percy, who in turned wrapped his legs around his waist.

As they began to grind their erections against each other, Percy suckle against the spot where he had bitten Atlas. Without any warning, Atlas plunged one his fingers inside Percy. He cried out and then reached up towards the titan and nibbled on his ear. '_You know the deal_' Percy said telepathically. Atlas grunted in response and inserted another finger. _'Yes Perseus, I know the deal made between the gods_' He muttered back telepathically. Atlas could sense that Percy was close, and began to finger him. "I-it's Percy a-and OH GODS!" Percy cried out as he came.

Atlas came right after and set Percy gently back into the water. He dove under and emerged cleansed. He got dressed, then turned and glanced upwards towards the titan. Who return his gazed with grateful yet sad eyes. But return a sad smile and waved. Atlas nodded and then Percy collected his belongings then vanished.

Author's Note: Sorry if the scene wasn't that good or lacked detailed. It was my first time writing this type of material. So any tips or fanfics or books or even movies that could help would be greatly appreciated. Also, if the kissing seems off, it's because I had never made out with anyone before so I'm going off what I read before and my knowledge about it. SORRY for the VERY VERY VERY long wait! I'm currently working on the next filler chapters which will focus on how Percy's friends and even how some of the gods take the news. By that I mean how some of the gods feel about the aftermath of their decision.


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the P.J.S characters except for the O.C's and technically the gods that aren't mention in the series (or movie).

Please enjoy and review (constructive criticism is highly appreciated, no flames though).

Chapter 8: The aftermath Part I: The nightmare

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"Grover cried as he awoke out of slumber. He looked over at his fiancé and sighed. "What's wrong Grove?" Mulberry mumbled. "It's nothing" He muttered. "If it was nothing, then why did you scream?" She questioned. "Well . . . . I had a nightmare", Grover admitted. "About?" Mulberry asked. "It was very strange, I was the host of the international sausage festival, there were all kinds of sausage and all assorted flavors and sizes and-," He stopped and noticed his fiancé's expression. "Honey, is _that_ what made you upset; being surrounded by _meat_?" She asked half amused. "No, then dreamed then changed; I was in the future and saw that Percy doomed to a live of solitude. Living out his immortality as a plaything for the gods" Grover shuttered. "Aww, Hun . . ." His fiancé cooed as she pulled him into a hug. "Percy will be alright, he will find the one that will love him for who he is and will be happy".

"You think so?" He wondered. "Yes I do, now go back to sleep" She mumbled and turned over and fell back asleep. Grover then laid back in bed and sighed. 'Gods_ I hope that she is right" _He thought and yawned. Within seconds he was asleep.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wasn't trying to aim for a long filler chapter. The next four or five chapters are fillers and they most likely are not going to be long. Sorry for the annoying long wait. I just got a laptop for my high school graduation.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJS characters. I just use them to entertain myself and you readers.

Warning: This fanfic contains Y-A-O-I. "Yaoi" is an homosexual relationship between two males. If you avoid reading this warning do not complain to me about it. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read this fanfic, press the backspace button on the keyboard and then filter out the pairings so you won't "accidently" stumble upon these type of fanfics. Oh and this fanfic also contains mpreg(male pregnancy). Oh and profanity will be found within this fanfic. You've been warned!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! Oh and please review!  
>Constructive cricitism is allowed but no flames. Telling me that this fanfic sucks does nothing towards improving my writing.<p>

Chapter 9: The aftermath Part II: The campfire discussion

"Alright, so what does you guys think of Percy current situation" Jason asked his friends. He along with Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico, and Frank were sitting around a camp fire in the woods at Camp Half Blood. Normally this wasn't done because of the enchanted creatures that dwelled within these woods but the gang took special cautions. "I dunno, I think Percy made the right decision "Leo spoke first. "Well I don't think what he did was okay" Frank argued. "Percy was _**depressed**_ Frank, had not Athena came by to get Percy; he would be wondering the fields of Asphodel!" Hazel cried. The others winced at the comment and Frank looked away from Hazel in remorse. "Hazel is right; there was nothing we could've done for him. The way everything turned out for him . . . it was the best thing that had happen to him" Nico said. Everyone else agreed with him. Piper looked at Jason and saw a look of discontent on his face.

"Jason is something wrong?" Piper asked concerned. Jason shook his head" It's just that . . . you guys _know_ who my dad is. I just. . . I don't know . . . I worry about Percy. I fear that Percy will become change by this situation and . . ." He trailed off and just fell silent. "No Jason, Percy will be the same as he was before. The only difference is that he's immortal as well as a, um 'entertainer' among the gods now" Piper said assuredly. "The stripper kind of entertainment" Leo blurted out. The other laughed and Leo blushed. "So does Percy's situation bother you a bit?" Nico asked. Leo shook his head" No not at all, it just hard to think of Percy of that way now and I just thought of my dad and . . . ew. I mean not what Percy's doing of course but my dad . . . is not a pretty guy. Not that it matters! . . . you guys know what I mean right?"

The others did and he sighed with relief. "I know what you mean but I don't think Ares will ever sleep with Percy. He has . . . this weird fascination with wanting to kill him though. Now when (if) he visits, he always tell my cabin about he get the opportunity to finally "murder the guppy" and then he gets a lost look on his face and he seems to ponder the thought and mutters something about wanting to do "other things" or whatever the heck that means" Frank said. Hazel and Piper looked at each other and smiled knowingly, Nico smirked, Jason palmed his face, and Leo shook his head in pity.  
>"What? Why you guys acting like that? Come <em>on<em>, _**tell **_me" Frank whined. "Don't worry about it Frank, go make another s'more" Hazel teased. "You guys! What are you not telling me! I can handle it!" Frank cried. The others burst into laughter and began to throw marshmallows at him.


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I just use them.

Warnings: This fanfic contains Yaoi, Mpreg, incest (technically), profanity and other crap that you may or may not like.

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking my time with uploading these filler chapters. Yes, yes, if you knew where I lived, a gun would be kept against my temple until this fanfic is over. Please be patient, we will get there. Read the chapter titles, they tell you what chapter you're really reading. Ares and Percy will be together I promise just wait. Now when this fanfic is over write me suggestions for what I should do for the next fanfic, though I have few ideas (*grin*). Please review, ask me questions, give me constructive criticism but not flames. Flames do nothing improve my grammar or writing skills. All it does is makes me contemplate whether or not I drown myself by the bottle. Hope you guys aren't too pissed at me. Enjoy the fanfic and have an awesome day!

Chapter 10: The aftermath Part III- The poker game

The Greek gods were sitting around a rounded table and playing poker. They usually assembled a "meeting" that consisted of the only male gods and they would sit, chat about the latest problem over a game. As culture change over the centuries, so did the games. The game that was a favorite among the gods was poker.

Ares, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus were present as this "meeting". The location for the meeting this time was Zeus' secret lair. The location changed over time to keep the goddesses from "stumbling" onto their meeting and try to insert themselves into their conversation. Hermes was shuffling the deck and the other men were waiting in silence. After a while of Hermes shuffling the cards, Ares grew impatient. "Come on Hermes, it doesn't take an _eternity_ to shuffle one damn deck!" Hermes blinked" Oh? Well _someone_ tends to accuse me of cheating because he "always" get dealt with a "shitty" hand" "That's (hic) right, you sly handed bastard. I been on to know and your dirty tricks." Dionysus slurred. Hermes rolled his eyes and dealt the cards. Apollo threw in a few chips, and Hades raised.

"Why is he here anyways?" Apollo whispered out of ear shot from Dionysus. "Because King Tuna didn't feel like showing up. He's probably whining about we tricked his son into this situation." Ares snorted. "Speaking of him, how _you_ get first dibs Hades?" Apollo questioned. Hades grinned" My wife got all of the goddesses to agree to it. She did it as a gift to me"  
>"For what? Being a good husband?" Zeus teased. Hades threw down his cards and abruptly stood up. "Oh come on Hades, it was a joke. Relax" Zeus chuckled. "No fuck <strong>you<strong> Zeus, my martial problems are _**not**_ for you poke fun at" Hades growled. "I'm sorry I didn't _mean_ to upset you" Zeus laughed. Hades over threw the poker table and shimmered out of the room.

Zeus snapped his fingers and everything was returned to normal. Afterwards the game was resumed. "Geez what the hell is his problems?" Apollo asked. "They have been having problems in their marriage for a while. Rumor has it that she cheated on him several times, not that he was a saint but . . . you know how that is" Hermes said. The other men agreed. From then on it was quiet, except for when Dionysus folded and went on a bit of a drunken rant before leaving.

The game was again continued and became a bit more intensified as the stakes were much higher. Apollo grinned as he bid and lay down his head. He then lost a good chunk of chips and he sulked. "You suck at the game Polo" Ares joked. "Whatever, I was just distracted a bit . . . thinking about Percy. I just peeved that Hades got him first. It's not fair, I want to be the first to make him cry in pleasure." Apollo sighed. Zeus nodded in agreement, Hermes didn't comment, and Ares snorted. "Who cares, I 'm happy now that I can impale the guy and Poseidon won't piss and moan about how I'm "hurting" him" Ares grinned. _Yes, now I can be rough with him, having my dick slam into his ass until he . . . wait WHAT! _Ares looked up from his daze and saw the remaining three men staring at him in confusion.

"What the fuck are you three staring at!?"Ares snapped. "Sorry, it's just that you began to have this weird perverted grin on your face and mutter something about "being rough" What are you thinking about?" Apollo grinned. "None of your goddamn business" Ares grunted. "Fine, either call or fold" Hermes said. "Fold" Ares muttered and vanished into thin air. "Don't know what is the matter with him but I'm going to go. I heard that there was adorable little café that opening In Tokyo. See ya" Apollo said and disappeared as well. "It's just you and me Hermes. I'm going to put all my chips in" Zeus said. It pushed his stack into the center of the large pile of poker chips. Hermes did the same and Zeus smiled triumphantly as he showed his hand. "Sorry sir but I got a royal flush" Hermes said as he lay down his hands and took the whole chip pile.

"Fucking cheater" Zeus muttered and walked out of the lair. Hermes smiled as he sat down on a couch and absently shuffled the car deck.


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters

Warnings: This fanfic contains stuff you're not going to like.

Please review, ask questions, give constructive criticism but please no flames and please don't say anything rude. I am a Yaoi fangirl and proud of it but it doesn't mean one can be rude and call a person by a derogatory term. I wouldn't do it to you so please respect me as a person and don't do it. Enjoy this fanfic and have a wonderful day.

Chapter 11: The aftermath Part IV: Annabeth's guilt

The huntresses have come back from a day of training. Today was a series of sparing sessions. These were days were they could relax a bit and not worry about a long mission. Annabeth sat down on the ground and sighed. She had adjusted well to being a huntress but at times she missed Camp Half Blood but Annabeth was content with being a huntress. "Hey Beth" Talia Grace greeted her. Annabeth looked up and half-heartedly waved. Talia sat beside her on the ground. "What's wrong?" Talia asked worriedly. Annabeth shook her head. "Come on, I can feel that something is bothering you, so spill" Talia said.

Annabeth sighed" It's just that I can't believe that I'm hear y'know. Away from Percy . . ." "You miss him" Talia said. Annabeth nodded" I just can't believe that we are not together. I mean I _always _knew he was gay but I thought maybe in a way he could bury those feelings. I don't think that way now but I did. But I thought that way because . . ." "You were grieving over Luke and here is a guy who was confused and scared by who he was and that maybe you guys could help each other" Talia suggested. "Yeah" Annabeth sighed. "I used him to get over Luke and he used me to hide his true self. We were enabling each other and that was wrong so I had to end that hopeless façade but I am hurt by it and I hurt him too" She continued. Talia hugged Annabeth," You did the right thing and that's all you can do. Don't worry about it, you will forgive yourself in time and I'm sure he has no ill feeling of you. You are his best friend" Talia said with no hint of doubt. Annabeth sighed as she and Talia went to go eat lunch with the rest of the huntresses.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the VERY long wait. Please read the chapter titles so you know what chapter you are actually reading. It was a mistake I did a long time ago. I had tried to fix all grammatical errors I had found within the chapter I had uploaded


End file.
